Enamorándome de tus ojos y tu sonrisa
by Loli-Of-Coyote-Starkk
Summary: bueno pues que les digo un fic Makoto (free) X Bertholdt (SnK) UNA PAREJA BASTANTE LOCA xD pero fue idea mía y de berik. como el titulo lo dice alguien se va enamorar de los ojos y de la sonrisa del otro si quieren saber más lean xD si quieren alguien estará en problemas. -Bertholdt es mio... no tuyo. -quien lo dice? -yo... el me ama a mi.- sentencio con su voz grave,


Konichiwa... aquí un nuevo fic que esta dedicado a AaronSenpai701 PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA... LA COSA ES QUE YA LO HICE Y NO ME DETENDRE HASTA TERMINARLO... ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO BERIK, Y TAMBIÉN DE LOS LECTORES (xDDDD) bueno espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos dentro de una semana o dos.

* * *

-Buenos días chicos, Hoy tenemos un Nuevo alumno en la institución. El viene de Alemania, les ruego que lo integren bien al grupo y formen lazos con el.-presento la maestra.-por favor pasa.-llamo

La puesta se abrió lentamente dejando ver al nuevo alumno. Alto, de tez morena, ojos verdes, su cabello era café y una pequeña sonrisa se esbozaba en su bello rostro.

-bueno preséntate por favor.-

-etto… mi nombre es bertholdt fubar y tengo 17 años.- se presentó simplemente.

La maestra se acerco a él y le extendió la tiza.

-podrías escribir tu nombre y el significado por favor.- dijo amablemente.

Bertholdt tomo la tiza entre sus dedos y se acerco a paso lento a la pizarra, comenzó a escribir su nombre

-ベルトルト・フーバー.- bueno así se escribe mi nombre- mi nombre significa "gran gobernante" aunque mi nombre no hace referencia a mi personalidad, carezco de iniciativa así que… eso.-corto de repente la narración.

Bertholdt sintió que hablo más de la cuenta y comenzó a mirar el aula, estaban todos mirándolo a él, excepto un chico de cabello negro, este se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, como si quisiera salir y ser "libre". Bertholdt hizo caso omiso a ese chico y comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado, las chicas hablaban entre ellas, (porque será que miraban a bertholdt y después hablaban bajito) el oji verde estaba cada vez más nervioso y se comenzó a sonrojar. De un momento a otro unas palabras resonaron en su mente.

_ ("tranquilo, todo estará bien… te prometo que pasare por ti cuando salgas del instituto.")_

-Reiner vendrá por mi.-susurro.

-¿dijo algo? Señor fubar.-pregunto la maestra.

-no es nada… perdón, ¿dónde me siento?-pregunto nervioso el oji verde.

-a ver… Mmm…-la profesora fue interrumpida por un alumno que estaba en la mitad del aula sentado solo.

-maestra aquí hay un puesto desocupado-dijo en tono alegre el chico.

-oh… muchas gracias makoto… bertholdt siéntate con makoto, es el chico que está de pie.-

Bertholdt lanzo una miradita hacia donde tenía que sentarse el chico con quien le había tocado era alto, casi de la misma altura que él, su tez era blanca, sus ojos eran parecidos a los propios, pero él tenía algo en su rostro, era… una enorme sonrisa.

¿Hace cuanto que no veía una sonrisa así?

Mientras caminaba hasta su puesto continuaba pensando… en esa sonrisa.

-Hola, soy makoto tachibana… un gusto conocerte.-dijo su compañero de asiento

-hola… el gusto es mío…-musito, estaba concentrado en esa enorme sonrisa y esos ojos cerrados, esa expresión era bella.

Ambos se sentaron y sacaron sus cuadernos y la maestra comenzó la clase.

-bueno ahora harán un trabajo en parejas, investigaran sobre el tema que deseen, solo hay una condición… y esta es… que tienen que hacerla con su compañero de asiento y se entrega en 2 clases más.

El abucheo de los alumnos no se hizo esperar.

Makoto cambio su rostro sonriente por uno más serio y eso extraño un poco a bertholdt.

Por el punto de vista de bertholdt makoto era alguien que estaba sonriendo siempre, pero parece que se equivoco.

Makoto levanto su mano.

-¿si makoto?-

-maestra, yo podría ser con haru…-makoto fue interrumpido por el timbre que anunciaba el receso.

-bueno espero que se ponga de acuerdo con su compañero de asiento, o si no tendrán una mala calificación.-sentencio la maestra.

La mayoría de los alumnos se quedaron adentro del aula para comer, mientras otros salían hacia el amplio jardín que tenía el instituto, uno de ellos fue bertholdt. El oji verde estaba con su bolso comenzó a recorrer los distintos pasillos del instituto, hasta que llego a unas escaleras, las subió y se encontró con una puerta que decía "no entrar" pero bertholdt hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y entro. Estaba en la azotea del instituto, desde ese lugar podía apreciar todos los jardines del instituto, se sentó en piso y comenzó a comer, su celular comenzó a sonar un lindo rington (call your name)

-bueno…Reiner?! Estoy bien, estoy comiendo, y tu ¿como estas?, que hay de ¿Annie Y Berik vendrá a Japón? ¿O se quedaran en Alemania?, a ya veo, pues espero que les vaya bien con su matrimonio, si les hablas antes de que yo llegue dile que los extraño. Gracias…bertholdt quedo unos segundos en silencio y luego respondió- Yo también te quiero Reiner. Si aquí te esperare.-corto bertholdt.

Bertholdt quedo algo sonrojado.

-¿con quién hablabas si se puede saber?-pregunto makoto que estaba ya sentado junto a él.

Bertholdt dio un pequeño salto de impresión ¿Cuándo llego él?

-solo vengo para hablar del trabajo, no te preocupes cuando terminemos de decidir el tema me iré y no te molestare, aun que sería mejor que fuéramos a alguna casa para hacer el trabajo juntos que ¿te parece?

-una mala idea, Reiner no me dejara…- dijo sin darse cuenta.

-¿Quién es ese tal Reiner? De seguro es tu padre…

-no es algo que te importe sabes… no tienes por qué saberlo.

-está bien, no te pongas así… solo quería saber el por qué de tu felicidad tan repentina cuando hablabas por celular.

-¿crees tú que es correcto tener tanta confianza con una persona que apenas conoces?-pregunto bertholdt

-¿está mal? ¿Te sientes mal? Solo quiero ser un amigo para ti, pero parece que no quieres, mejor te dijo solo.-musito makoto. Makoto apoyo una rodilla en el suelo para levantarse pero bertholdt le tomo la mano, ante eso makoto se sonrojo y apretó la mano de bertholdt correspondiendo totalmente.

Makoto se volvió a sentar y le esbozo una cálida y hermosa sonrisa a bertholdt.

Así estuvieron todo el día, por supuesto que se saltaron muchas clases.

-valla…con que por eso te viniste a Japón.-contesto makoto.

-si, Reiner trabaja mucho y mi hermano berik trabaja también y tiene que mantener a su esposa Annie, así que Reiner decidió cuidar de mí mientras… terminaba la secundaria…-

-¿te trata bien?-pregunto makoto.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo algo extrañado

-es que siempre que hablas de él te sonrojas y sonríes solo, ¿te gusta o algo así?-pregunto yendo directo al grano.

-eso no te importa.- bertholdt se levanto, tomo su bolso y se fue del lugar dejando solo a makoto.

Al corres por los pasillos, sonó el timbre de salida del instituto, bertholdt se alivio al escuchar el timbre, aun que lo había pasado muy bien con makoto… no podía negarlo, eso sonrisa, esos ojos. Eran perfectos… era algo que le gusto de makoto.

Salió por el portón y se encontró con un auto marca camaro amarillo… justo sentado apoyado en la puesta del copiloto estaba un rubio vestido de terno, que por cierto parecía bastante caro, unos lentes tapaban sus ojos.

Las chicas del instituto quedaron todas asombradas, quien era el rubio, a quien venía a buscar, pero luego alguien les aclaro las dudas.

Bertholdt fue donde Reiner, y este lo abrazo y lo beso con hambre y desesperación, bertholdt respondió de la misma manera, bajo la atenta mirada de todas las chicas, que ya estaban desilusionadas, y bajo la atenta mirada de un chico en especial que miraba desde el tejado… makoto…

Makoto tomo su bolso y se retiro azotando la puerta tras de sí.


End file.
